The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying panoramic images.
With the prevalence of digital still cameras and digital video cameras, there are increased occasions where still images or moving images having been shot are stored in a computer for later viewing, processing, or displaying on the screen of a game device or a television system. It is also popularly done that the shot moving images are uploaded to a posting site on the Internet so as to share them with the other users.
Among the digital cameras are those capable of shooting panoramic images, which allow the image taking of panoramic images of wide view angle with perfect ease. Also in wide use are software tools that can generate a panoramic image by stitching together a plurality of images shot by a digital camera from different shooting directions.
There is a site named “360cities” (http://www.360cities.net) that accepts the posting of panoramic images shot by users and show them on the Internet, so that the users around the world can view the panoramic images posted.